


Lover, You Should’ve Come Over

by goldtitaniumalloyman (Marashete)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character is believed to be dead, Loss, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Pining, Sad, Self-serve gas stations, Steve pining for Tony, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 21:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19583308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marashete/pseuds/goldtitaniumalloyman
Summary: all of it is soundly plucking something raging and desperate in his gut; a familiar little beast, it drives his desire with both hands so that he drops his role as Atlas to chase.





	Lover, You Should’ve Come Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [priuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/priuchi/gifts).



> I’m back for a short piece. I haven’t dropped any of my wip works here I just can’t write. Here’s this instead. I want to thank my friend Priuchi for the starter for this. I made this a gift for him so you can check out his writing!! (and so I don’t have to link on mobile cough) 
> 
> I’ve been playing with this idea for months. 
> 
> Also, definitely listen to Lover, You Should’ve Come Over by Jeff Buckley while you’re reading if you can manage. Or at least look at the lyrics. It’s what I listened to as I wrote.

The hissing sweep of Tony’s fingers over the crinkling paper of his newest blueprint echoes through Steve’s mind. Three tendrils of dark hair kissing his brow, furrowed in thought, eyes burning an intensity Steve never wants to forget, even if it’s not at him. 

“Whatever happened to full-service gas stations?” Steve asks, hoping he’ll look up.  
Tony just barks out a laugh, fingers splayed on the paper as he leans forward, raising his gaze to Steve’s and then lifting a brow, the corner of his mouth twitching up, “Were you so preoccupied that it took you this long to notice?” 

Everything about him is always an upheaval. His teeth, tips bared under the slight stretch of his lips; his eyes, brown and crinkled and framed by graying temples; the way he swipes a hand through his hair to get the irritant from his skin; all of it is soundly plucking something raging and desperate in his gut; a familiar little beast, it drives his desire with both hands so that he drops his role as Atlas to chase. 

“I was hoping you’d explain, Tony.” He says, exasperated but falling short of admonishing, “Rather than tease.” 

Tony straightens, leaning back with his shoulders and resting his weight on his back leg. He sweeps a pencil up in his hand as he moves and pinches it around between his index and thumb, watching Steve with the sort of curious energy only Tony wields like a weapon. 

“The 70’s. A gas shortage wiped out a lot of the stations that provided the full service experience because no one could afford the price.” He drops his eyes from Steve’s face, eyes going the kind of briefly hazy Steve has come to learn he’s remembering his father. 

He says nothing until Tony looks back up at him, “Oh. A relic, then.”

Tony smiles, “Unless you want to tolerate New Jersey,” and then laughs, bright and full, at Steve’s curling lip. 

It’s this moment that haunts him as he tells Ross that they’ve lost their best defender. Tony’s laugh, the way he crosses the table to stand close to Steve, and flatten his palm against a wrinkle in the shoulder of Steve’s shirt, all of this, and the tears. None of them fall.


End file.
